


Withdrawl

by spikewriter



Series: Seven Years in the Desert Extras [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word of the Day ficlet in the Seven Years-verse, a slice of domestic life with Giles, Anya and Spike. Set some point in late 2003 after Giles, Anya and Spike have departed Sunnydale for London.</p><p>January 15, 2005 word of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawl

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written January 15, 2005 to mark the end of an outage on LJ and rewritten July 28, 2011 to celebrate the (hopefully) end of a much more serious one. It seemed appropriate to revive it now. The piece was written as part of my "Word of the Day" series, writing a ficlet based on whatever word Dictionary.com threw up that day.

**profuse** \pruh-FYOOS; proh-\, _adjective_ :  
1\. Pouring forth with fullness or exuberance; giving or given liberally and abundantly; extravagant.  
2\. Exhibiting great abundance; plentiful; copious; bountiful.

 _Profuse_ comes from Latin _profusus_ , past participle of _profundere_ , "to pour forth," from _pro_ -, "forth" + _fundere_ , "to pour."

Synonyms: exuberant, lavish, liberal, lush.

***

If asked, Giles would unhesitatingly say his life was good, though there were moments when he wouldn't mind if he had a touch more personal space. Anya was right; time to start looking for house if only because sharing his flat for much longer with Anya, the stock she'd brought from Sunnydale -- and acquired since her arrival in London -- his collection of books and Spike, he'd go mad. Days like today, when the rain had been falling since dawn, making things too dreary to go out, yet not dreary enough to shoo Spike off to the British Library during the middle of the day were bad enough, but things were made worse by Anya's rather sour mood.

She was at the computer that had been installed in the second bedroom, while he and Spike worked in the living room, books spread out about them as they researched and translated. Every so often, faint but distinct sounds of annoyance and gnashing of teeth was heard, causing the men to look at one another. "It can't go on forever," Giles said at one point.

"Not so sure," Spike said. "Something like this could be pretty serious. Of course, I'm not an expert, but I've heard that things are sometimes lost, never to be seen again."

That was small comfort and Giles wondered what he could do to ease Anya's upset. There was her favorite curry, of course, but somehow he knew that wouldn't make up for her frustration. If the weather was better, he might whisk her out for a romantic dinner, but those always worked best when they could walk home, something not really feasible today. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the idea they'd simply have to ride things out.

Just as darkness fell, the triumphal cry of, "Thank god!" was heard, causing both men to look up. "Do you think...?" Spike asked hopefully.

It just might be; Giles could hear her babbling profusely and happily. When the words, "My friends list!" was heard, he smiled and felt some of the tension melt away. "The worst is over; Live Journal is back on line. How does curry for dinner sound?"


End file.
